1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related generally to the construction of a windshield wiper frame connector and more particularly, to an improved wiper arm and blade unit connector for windshield wipers, comprising an arrangement for receiving multiple hook-type wiper arms; thereby improving on the versatility and interchangeability of the wiper blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of windshield wiper arm and blade unit connectors for a windshield wiper assembly are well known. Such windshield wiper frames connectors include a pair of apertured ears pivotally connected to a pin of the pin type arm as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,089 to Quinlan and U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,395 to Quinlan et al. However, such prior art wiper frame connectors are costly to manufacture and difficult to assemble with the wiper arm and the blade unit due to their complicated structure. Furthermore, such prior art connectors are incapable of receiving the widely used hook type arm of the windshield wiper assembly which restricts their use in many applicable circumstances.
Conventionally, windshield wiper frame connector 1 as shown in prior art FIG. 1 is equipped with first, second, and third slots 2, 3, and 4 and an L-shaped recess 5 for receiving both the hook type arm and the pin type arm. However, the windshield wiper frame connector 1 suffers from a number of problems. For example, the prior art assembly lacks any locking members that would securely lock the hook type arm to the wiper frame connector. Moreover, the connector is not able to receive more than one type of hook arm. These characteristics and above stated problems are disadvantages in achieving and efficient and economical windshield wiper assembly.